


Reckoner

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Femslash, Older Characters, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Series, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Nothing felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoner

"We're friends, right?" Lin asked her, the next time they were alone.

"I like to think so, yes," Kya replied.

It wasn’t that long ago she would have felt so happy for Lin to even suggest they were friends. But it seemed that there was an empty space inside her chest. Nothing felt the same.

"So I can trust you not to say anything, to whatever I tell you?"

"Of course," Kya smiled, reassuringly, she hoped.

"I mean," Lin started, "it's not like we’re lacking or making for anything, it's just, you know..." she gestured around her. "The police force here is a bit of a boys club, even with me as Chief."

"Having two brothers myself, I completely understand," Kya said.

"You can trust me."

"I knew I could." Lin smiled back at her, reaching over the desk, squeezing Kya’s hand briefly, reassuringly. The touch was electric, but Lin didn’t seem to notice, turning back to her police files. Kya just sat there, wondering how it was possible a person could grieve for something that never even existed. 

To her, Lin was a lot of things, but she was no reckoner.


End file.
